Last Winter
by Wilona Riva
Summary: Last winter, Daisuke met an American ghost child.


Last Winter

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, D.N. Angel, or 'Mary Had a Little Lamb'.

* * *

_Italics - Dark to Daisuke_

**Bold - Daisuke to Dark**

* * *

**Think we'll ever see her again?**

_Perhaps. She was a strange one, wasn't she?_

**Yes. I've never met a ghost like her before. Think all ghosts are like her?**

_Everyone is different, Daisuke. _

"True," Daisuke said to Dark's reflection, as he squirted toothpaste on his brush and started brushing his teeth.

A loud disturbance had woken Daisuke in the middle of the night. Thinking it was Towa or Krad looking for a midnight snack, he grabbed a bat and tip-toed carefully downstairs. It wasn't Towa or the angelic rogue demon that had roughed up the kitchen, like they'd thought. It was Emiko and a little girl floating in mid-air.

She appeared to be about five-years old and wore blue sneakers, blue coveralls and a pink button-down shirt. Her black hair was pulled into two pigtails and red eyes glowed from underneath a ratty pink worker's cap. Her eyes widened when she saw them.

Emiko looked up and smiled. "This is my son, Daisuke, Kiwa. Inside him, is another ghost, called Dark."

"He's being overshadowed?" the little girl asked.

"No," Emiko explained, "Dark is a curse passed on genetically through the male Niwa line."

"You could've been a ghost too," the little girl pouted. "There's a lot of powerful females like Princess Dora, Desiree, and Momma. You remind me of Momma."

_Aw, how kawaii! Can we keep her?_

"Dark thinks she's cute," Daisuke translated, sitting down next to them. "So, Kiwa, is it?"

"The ghosts all call me 'Boxed Lunch'," the little girl said, blushing a bit. "I've never had a real name before now."

"You're in Japan, land of good manners," Emiko quipped, her eyes twinkling.

_That's England and your mother is stealing lines from movies again, Dai-chan._

**I have to agre**e** with you there, Dark.**

"So why have you come to Azumano, Kiwa?" Emiko asked.

" Cause, Daddy heard they had good boxes over here," Kiwa grinned. "And I found this on the sidewalk yesterday."

"Can I see it?" Dark asked, taking over the body.

Kiwa's eyes grew larger than before. "Wow, you're cuter than Phantom!"

Dark raised one indigo eyebrow. "Who is Phantom?"

"Oh, all the girls in the Zone have a crush on him; he'll be of age to choose a wife next month on his sixteenth birthing day."

"Birthday, honey," Emiko corrected. "Who wants waffles?"

"Me! Me!" Dark exclaimed, dark violet eyes lighting up like stars. Kiwa giggled at his antics.

Dark held up the sheet of paper and began to read:

**Mary had a little lamb its fleece was white as snow;  
And everywhere that Mary went, the lamb was sure to go.  
It followed her to school one day, which was against the rule;  
It made the children laugh and play, to see a lamb at school.  
And so the teacher turned it out, but still it lingered near,  
And waited patiently about till Mary did appear.  
"Why does the lamb love Mary so?" the eager children cry;  
"Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know" the teacher did reply.**

_'Mary Had a Little Lamb'? You can play that to the tune of 'Merrily We Roll Along' on a recorder._

"Really?" Kiwa was happy to know that once Dark told her what Daisuke had said.

Several yummy waffles and sausage links later, Kiwa's mother, an American ghost called 'Lunch Lady' arrived to take her home. She had been really pleased to see her baby girl getting her protein and had promised they'd visit again sometime soon.

"Bye!" Kiwa called before they phased through the wall.

"Think we'll see her again?" Emiko asked.

"Maybe," Dark replied.

That had all been last winter.

Daisuke rolled over and glanced over at the clock. 2 am.

His window fluttered open as a loud crash came from the downstairs kitchen.

He remembered Dark's wish to meet Kiwa again, but sighed. Last winter, Dark and Krad had sealed themselves within the Kokuyoku.

He would keep Dark's last wish.

Time to meet Kiwa.

**A/N:**

Kiwa-Japanese-Born on the border


End file.
